MLP: Don't Push That Red Button
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Pinkie Pie must try to resist the urge to push a red button label: BIG SURPRISE on it. The problem is no one knows if the surprise is something good, or something bad? The pink random pony is getting on edge, her urge, her curiosity, the temptation is almost too much. Can Pinkie Pie keep herself from pushing a single button for it may end all pony kind?


Hi dear viewers, this here's a short-story I made to pass the time. It's focused around Season 9 of the MLP:FIM Series. But let me tell you, when you read this, you may just find yourself laughing silly. Especially when you put in a funny 'Don't Push That Button' routine with a pony you wanna see do it without stopping to think about afterwards.

But enough about that, lets get to enjoying the moment.

* * *

**MLP: Don't Push That Red Button**

The scene begins to open in a mysterious location within Rainbow Castle. During that time, the song 'Night On Bald Mountain' plays in the background. As we slowly focus finding the Mane Six standing around an empty chamber where a single table was with a red button in the center.

"Alright girls, I have a job I need one of you to do." Twilight instructs her friends while sounding serious.

Um, does it have anything ta do with this here button?" Applejack pointed at the lonely button on the table.

"Ohhh…what does it…" Pinkie Pie smiled as she prepared to push the button.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Twilight shouted as she cast a barrier that block her friend's hoof much to the pink pony's surprise. "Sorry Pinkie, but….It's the Big Surprise Button!" Twilight stated as when she drop the magic barrier to point at the words above the red button: BIG SURPRISE BUTOON'.

"The Big Surprise!?" The rest of the Mane Six responded in shock, finding this news a bit surprising.

"Dear me, I can't tell if that's a good thing or not?" Rarity lightly gasped in having unpleasant thoughts.

"Oh dear…s-s-s-so what will happen?" Fluttershy nervously asked, fearing something would happen if any of them push it.

"Well….that's just it!?" Twilight slightly shrug off to say this message. "We don't know!" Twilight blurted out to simply say.

At that point, the background vanished while everyone was left puzzled & confused. They don't know what the button is suppose to do?

"You…don't know?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, finding that ruin the moment.

"What do you mean ye don't know?" Applejack asked to hear more from their smart friend.

"This magic artifact was found by Star Swirl The Bearded, it's an object that holds some mysterious power but nothing about it's purpose was revealed." Twilight explained this to her friends about as much she knew from the one who found it.

"Oh my, judging by it's nature…it could be something bad…?" Rarity felt cautious if this button was something terrible.

"Hugh! A BAD Surprise!? Why that's the worse surprise anyone could get?" Pinkie Pie was in shock, could such a thing exist to give out bad surprises.

"Or maaaybe it's something good!" Rainbow Dash smiled off to be a bit more positive on the topic. "I mean come on, who make a button that sounds like someone wanted to through big parties be a bad thing?" The daring pony made a good counter argument on the logical viewpoint.

"Ohhhh….that's also a good point? Is it good or bad?" Pinkie Pie purses her lips quizzically, the different choices are hard to pick.

"I guess we'll never know without further study!? But while some of you help me research, someone has to guard this…so who wants to…" Twilight pointed out to say while looking for anyone to guard this artifact.

"ME!...Ugh, I mean…I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie blurted out before correcting herself a bit.

"Ye sure hun?" Applejack raised an eyebrow, thinking this was…uncertainty.

"Applejack's right darling, this job doesn't seem up to your….standard career choice?" Rarity slowly stated in thinking this job was not Pinkie's type of work.

"Yeah, like leaving a pony that loves throwing surprise parties, in a room, ALONE, with a magical button artifact label BIG Surprise, doesn't scream terrible idea on it?" Rainbow Dash remarked off in thinking there were so many ways this could go wrong.

"Actually, maybe this can help out? Pinkie's good sense of knowing what comes could tell her beforehand if the button is safe or not." Twilight ponders to guess her friend's Pinkie Sense, could determine if the artifact would lead to good or bad. "Alright Pinkie Pie, YOU'RE going to guard this! Make sure you won't touch it until we get back with results, alright?" She requested her pink friend to be trusted with this important task.

"Roger-Dodger!" Pinkie Pie salutes in having heard to take the job.

"Good luck guarding Pinkie Pie, I hope you'll be okay…" Fluttershy meekly responded in hoping everything will be okay.

Soon everyone except Pinkie Pie left the chamber room. Now Pinkie Pie pulls out from her mane, a bazooka type weapon: we'll call it a Party Bazooka.

"HUP! Two, Three, Four! Hup! Two, Three, Four!" Pinkie Pie was marching in front of the table with a little catching tune. "Hmmm…?" Pinkie Pie glances over at the button, the camera zooms in as though it felt like…it was tempting someone to come push it.

"My, my…what do we have here?" A voice was heard, before popping in was none other then Discord.

"Discord? What are you doing here?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow in seeing who pops in suddenly.

"It's not a question of what I'm doing, it's a matter of what are you NOT doing?" Discord quoted out to point the topic at the pink pony.

"What's that mean?" Pinkie Pie asked puzzled from that comment.

"I mean YOU….the most random of ponies….left ALONE with a button label: BIG SURPRISE! And your NOT even going to PUSH IT?" Discord pointed out how it breaks Pinkie's character by not doing such an obvious thing.

"But Twilight said she needed time to figure out the results of what it's suppose to do?" Pinkie Pie stated in remembering Twilight's words.

"Really, and what does your Pinkie Sense…say?" Discord tap his chin to float by to question this.

"Um….truth be told…my sweating & edginess is acting up to tell me….it's a Big Surprise, but nothing else?" Pinkie Pie sheepishly stated on what she gets which isn't much to tell her anything.

"Well there you have it! It must be a good surprise." Discord smiled to push the pony closer to the button. "Then again….it could lead to the end of all ponies in Equestria. Now That WOULD be a BIG Surprise no one saw coming?" Discoid stops to think about a counter measure on a different surprise that be a bigger shock.

"What! No….there's NO Such thing as BAD Surprises!" Pinkie Pie protest in feeling such a thing can't be true. "Right?" She asked hoping it's true, but…

"Why not push it to find out. Hmm?" Discord slyly smiled to get the pony to test the theory.

"Find out…" Pinkie Pie felt tempted to come closer, but then stops herself to realize something. "No! I must resist!?" She tries to go back to marching back and forth at the table, but she can't keep her eyes off the button.

"Hmmmm….now this sort of attention, can certainly get crowds interested?" Discord levitated off the ground, smirking to see how the pony will withstand temptation.

"Happy place Pinkie, don't think about a mysterious button with the word….SURPRISE!? Ohhhh…?" Pinkie Pie groans to continue her march, but her eyes just didn't look away from the button.

"OHhhh, how long can good old Pinkie Pie hold out? How can she possibly resist the diabolical urge to push the button that could end her very existence?" Discord spoke in a microphone as if announcing the results live, which he was doing with a live camera.

"Easy…..don't think about it? Don't think about…BUTTON? Think Happy Thoughts…La-la-La….?" Pinkie Pie was trembling as she was sweating while tightly gripping her party bazooka: she was urging herself to hold back.

"The button remains untouched? Will the pink pony's tortured mind give in to its uncontrollable desires?" Discord was seen standing near Pinkie Pie, almost egging her on in what to do.

"BREAKfruvhmm…" Without knowing it, Pinkie Pie squeezed her Party Bazooka too hard as it shattered apart. "Ohhhh…that was my first Prototype!? But…" She ended up flinging herself against the table, staring transfixed at the button. "Why is this Torturing Me!?" The poor pony felt like all her mind could think of…was Button and Pushing it!

"Can she withstand the temptation...to push the button that, even now, beckons her closer?" Discord pops near Pinkie Pie, as he picked her up to hold her over the button, then set her on the table to push her head towards it.

"Discord….pl-pl-please….I don't think this is helping? My urge to make surprises is calling me!?" Pinkie Pie strains herself, feeling like she could give in any second.

"Oh but it should help you be in control? After all, we're live and ponies are watching your every move." Discord issued to slyly say as he shows a magic camera with wings filming.

"Live….NOW!? Hmmm? Good Surprise…Bad Surprise….I DON'T Know WHICH!?" Pinkie Pie yelped to hear this, as she struggles in what to do, listen to the brain or her gut…which should it be?

"Will she succumb to the maddening urge to eradicate ponies?" Discord leans his cheek to Pinkie's in stating what the pony could do without stopping herself. "At the MERE PUSH of a SINGLE BUTTON!" Then Discord was above to pound his tail down on Pinkie's head as if forcing her to nervously stare closer to the button. "The beeyootiful shiny button!" Then Discord was rolling Pinkie Pie on the table like a rolling pin, all staring at the button. "The jolly candy-like button!" Discord was forcefully pushing Pinkie's head to the button as the mare was shaking to fight, but was losing.

"Push….Don't Push…Surprise…Good…BAD!? Hmmmm…..?" Pinkie Pie was muttering to herself, feeling too much overwhelming forces getting to her. "I…I….." She was sweating up a storm, losing control…

"Will she hold out, folks?" Discord turn to the viewers to question the pony's chances. "CAN she hold out?" Discord asked in eagerly awaiting if Pinkie Pie will make it to the end.

Tensions were rising, heavy burdens weighing down one's shoulders, the suspense was killing even one like Pinkie Pie to answer one question: PUSH OR DON'T PUSH!? And finally the answer was…

"NOOOOO I CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T!" Pinkie Pie broke free from Discord from being unable to bear anymore to shout him away screaming her answer. "EEEEYAAAAH!" Then the pink pony had a crazy open grin smile as she insanely stared at the button with a hoof raised.

"Bee-Bee-Bee-Bee, Bee-Bee…" Then the random pony actually PUSHED the Button, as she happily clutch her head to duck down for the BIG SURPRISE!

"Hahahah! I did! I did! I…Huuuuuugh!?" After living with a broken loopy mind for a moment, Pinkie Pie regain her senses to realize: her mistake. "Oh No….I pushed it! With no way knowing what comes when my friends counted on me? WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOONE!?" She clutched her cheeks with widen eyes, imagining she has lost to temptation: And DOOM Pony KIND!?

"Well you seen it here folks. Tune in next week, as..." Discord appeared with a smile to prepare to sign off when…

Then a bright blinding light covered those in the room that flashed before imploding. Then a screen showed the Mane Six title 'My Little Pony' before the image disappeared in the bright flash of light. Leaving a gaping hole behind in it's wake.

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Then popping out of the hole was Pinkie Pie taking in air. "What's this…I'm alive…?...I'M ALIVE!" She began to be cheery knowing she was not dead. "But I pushed the button, so am I the only one alive?" She stops to ponder this question, was she the only living pony left alive…

"SURPRISE!" Then without warning, the lights were lit to show an entire party setup in Ponyville with Pinkie popping out from a proof board in front of Town Hall.

"AAAAAAAAahhhhhhh!" Pinkie Pie screamed from seeing everyone, the Mane Six, the Young Six, Stallion Six, Pillars Of Light, the town's folk, everyone alive. "But-But, But-But…Butbutbutbutbutbutbutbut…." She was muttering off to understand this, she was just too lost in what happened.

"Ohohoho….you…you should have seen her Face!" Discord pops near a gaping pink pony as if laughing so hard. "Pinkie Pie thinking she doomed all pony kind from believing a Big Surprise button, meant the end of all ponies….when instead, it was for her surprise party." He explained the entire thing was just a way to prepare a party for the mare. "Priceless!" He was all giggly, because not even Pinkie Pie saw this coming.

"Sorry about that, we wanted to throw you a surprise party different from last time when we were avoiding you." Rarity sheepishly smile to state what they did to be different.

"So we came up with a prank idea to see how long you last before pushing that button." Rainbow Dash proudly smiled at how handy that plot to distract Pinkie Pie went.

"Which in turn, summoned ye here ta where we planned with de whole town." Applejack honestly stated that they got everyone to help out.

"Star Swirl helped give me that artifact, it's just a harmless party guest summoning device. So, on a scale of one to ten….how surprised where you?" Twilight smiled to proudly explain how things went, & how surprised was the pink pony.

"Butbutbutbutbutbut…." Pinkie Pie was still muttering words from processing everything until her mind blew: literally steam blew from the top of her mane. "AAaaahhhh…./PLUCkvhmm…." She lost consciousness and fell off directly into her cake below the stage.

"Um, is she gonna be okay?" Fluttershy meekly asked as everyone thinks, the surprise worked a little too well.

"Oh I think we surprised the living DAYLIGHTS out of her!?" Discord studied things to determine, what has happened. "What….you folks watching this thought we actually have a button to destroy everyone. That's just silly…" Then he broke the 4th Wall in addressing the viewers at home. "Well, all we can say is…That's All Folks!" He waved out to break another 4th Wall moment...

"WAIT! Was that a Looney Tunes' phrase!?" Then Pinkie Pie recovered herself looking messy with cake frosting to break the 4th Wall too. "Let me show you how to properly do it!" She dashed off as the cake frosting left behind fell down: then Pinkie Pie pops near the open plot board stage. "Surprise-Surprise! That's All Folks!" Pinkie Pie happily cheered out while firing her Party Cannon to release streamers all over…

And with that, the entire scene went dark from that randomly unexpected act from Pinkie Pie.

THE END…

~  
CAST:  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity,  
John de Lancie: Discord, The Draconequus

* * *

**NOTES:** This chapter was inspired from the 'Space Madness' episode from the Ren & Stimpy Show.

Well hope many liked this story. Consider it another early gift since it's around the Holidays now. It may have been short, but I know plenty of fans that might be laughing it out. So continue to see what stories I'll post in the future, enjoy...


End file.
